CATATAN HATI SISWA BARU
by parkodot
Summary: [3 of 3] Tahun ajaran baru, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Zitao, Luhan, dan Lay masuk di SM International High School. Awalnya baik – baik saja. Tetapi semua itu berubah saat 6 orang Tim OSIS bagian Ketertiban datang! Bagaimana suka dan duka menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa di sana? / EXO'S OTPs! ChanBaek;KrisTao;ChenMin;HunHan;Kaisoo;Sulay! [WARN! YAOI (boyxboy)-BAHASA TIDAK BAKU!-LAST CHAP]
1. Chapter 1

**CHSB (Catatan Hati Siswa Baru)**

**(EXO Fanfiction)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : EXO's official pair (slight BTS)**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, School-Life**

**Length : 1 of 3**

**Desclimer : Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan Odot sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Alur cerita Odot dapat dari MOS yang odot jalanin sendiri kemarin. TAPI gak sepenuhnya sama ya! MASIH PARAH YANG INI KOK^^ Hehehe. **

**Summary : Tahun ajaran baru, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Zitao, Luhan, dan Lay masuk di SM Internationa High School. Awalnya baik – baik saja. Tetapi semua itu berubah saat 6 orang Tim OSIS bagian Ketertiban datang! Bagaimana suka dan duka menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa di sana? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Senin, 14 Juli 2014. Itu adalah hari pertama, di mana siswa kelas sepuluh—sebut saja siswa baru—masuk SMA yang diawali dengan kegiatan MOS. Pasti sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga kita, 'kan? MOS, Masa Orientasi Siswa. Masa di mana saat siswa – siswi dilatih untuk lebih mengenal sekolah barunya.

Sama seperti yang diterapkan pada SM International High School. Sekolah Menengah Atas terkemuka di kawasan Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tentu saja tidak mudah untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Mendaftar sejumlah 900 orang, sementara yang diterima hanya 256 siswa. Bayangkan saja…

Tetapi, hal tersebut dapat diatasi dengan mudah oleh keenam siswa asli Seoul Junior High School ini. Mereka tampan, berwajah cantik pun ada, lembut, pintar, jenius, bahkan nama mereka masuk di urutan sepuluh besar di antara 900 pendaftar—kurang apa lagi? Keenam siswa ini bisa di bilang _perfect_.

Mereka masuk gerbang SM International High School dengan percaya diri. Biar aku kenalkan. Mulai dari ujung kanan, tampak pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut gelap kecokelatan. Mempunyai tatapan mata yang tajam namun memikat. **Kim Jongin**, atau biasa dipanggil **Kai**. Peraih nilai nun tertinggi nomor tiga (anggap saja di Seoul ada Ujian Nasional juga oke?), IQ dengan skor 380. Ia berada di urutan nomor 2.

Selanjutnya, tampak pemuda manis berdimple dengan kulit sehalus sutra. Mempunyai tatapan lembut, melelehkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. **Zhang Yixing**, atau **Lay**. Masuk ke sekolah ini dengan berbekal IQ nyaris sempurna meskipun nilai ujiannya jauh di bawah Kai. Dan jangan lupa, Lay baru saja pindah dari rumahnya, _Changsa, _2 tahun yang lalu. Tak heran kalau pengucapan Bahasa Korea-nya kurang fasih.

Di sebelah Lay, ada pemuda mungil bermata rusa bernama **Xi Luhan. **Hampir sama dengan Lay, Luhan juga berasal dari China. Bedanya, pemuda ini lahir di _Beijing. _Sampai di Korea karena pertukaran pelajar. Tak usah di herankan kalau ia mendapat posisi 3 diantara 900 pendaftar. Otaknya sudah kelewat encer.

Lalu ada **Huang Zitao. **Masih mengalir darah China juga. Wajahnya bisa terbilang paling menyeramkan di antara 6 orang lainnya. Tapi jangan ditakutkan, **Tao **benar – benar tipe pemuda yang berhati lembut. Mendapat posisi nomor 4 setelah Luhan. Nilai UN tinggi, IQ nyaris sempurna, prestasi bela diri tingkat Internasional menumpuk.

Pemuda berikutnya, si jenius **Chen, Kim Jongdae. **Meskipun ia memiliki selera humor tinggi, pemuda ini mendapat peringkat 1 di antara 900 pendaftar. Nilai UN-nya tidak nyaris sempurna lagi. Tapi benar – benar sempurna! IQ-nya tinggi. Jangan kaget kalau ia bisa masuk sekolah ini seperti layaknya anak kecil yang sedang meluncur di perosotan. Mudah.

Dan yang terakhir, yang paling menonjol di antara mereka, **Park Chanyeol. **Kenapa paling menonjol? Tentu saja karena tingginya yang melebihi rata – rata. Telinganya tampak lebar dari depan, sementara matanya bulat lucu. Jenius, cekatan, dan mahir dalam hal teknologi menjadi dasar bagaimana ia bisa masuk di sekolah ini. ia menduduki peringkat 6.

"Ngahaha, ciye kita sekelas…" pekik Kai saat mereka menduduki bangku masing – masing di kelas.

Lay menanggapi, "Iya. Kita gak perlu kenalan lagi, Broh.."

"Perlu lah… Ini ada 32 anak per kelas keles. Masa kita cuman ngumpul berenam mulu," Tao menyahutnya dengan sedikit sewot.

"Idie, jadi lu gak mau sekelas sama kita gitu?" kali ini Chen angkat bicara.

Tao menggeleng, "Bukan gitu juga peak"

"Sudah sudah…" Chanyeol turun tangan. Ia tidak mau melihat keributan kedua sahabatnya itu di pagi hari. Kalau ketahuan kakak kelas gimana? Rusaklah _imej _Chanyeol nantinya. "Lebih baik, mari kita berdoa semoga kakak – kakak kelas seperti bidadari…"

"AMIN!" mereka bersorak keras. Tidak peduli akan tatapan teman – teman mereka yang lain. Chanyeol dan kawan – kawan kemudian melakukan _high-five _ria. Sampai seorang dari dua siswi yang duduk di pojok depan bergosip, _"apa mereka sehat?"_

Lima belas menit kemudian, pembina kelas mereka datang. Ada tiga orang yang menjaga kelas ini. Ada yang berambut kemerahan dengan mimik muka yang kalem, satunya lagi bermuka ramah, dan yang terakhir bermuka polos dengan rambut yang berbelah dua. Oh, rupanya seorang Kim Jongin tidak tahan melihat muka kakak pembinanya yang terakhir.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa ketiga pembina tersebut. Seluruh isi kelas dengan kompak menjawab, '_PAGI~!'_

"Baiklah, karena ini hari pertama, lebih baik kita perkenalan dulu.." si muka ramah angkat bicara. "Mulai dari saya. Nama saya Kim Taehyung, dari kelas 2 SAINS 4. Panggil saya cukup dengan salam dua jari!"

Pembina bermuka ramah—Taehyung—itu langsung mengangkat jarinya membentuk angka dua. Bahasa kerennya, _V-sign. _"Panggil saya V. Okesip."

"Saya Kim Seokjin dari kelas 2 SOCIAL 1. Panggil saya cukup dengan _Jin._"

"Dan saya, Park Jimin…" lalu membenarkan belahan rambutnya. "Dari kelas 2 SOCIAL 1. Panggil saya _Jimin_."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Hanya Lay yang sibuk bertanya kepada Luhan. Ia sering tertukar, mana yang namanya V, Jin, dan juga Jimin. Baiklah, satu kelemahan pemuda berdimple ini. Ia memang bisa mengingat pelajaran sebanyak apapun. Tapi, ia sering lupa dengan hal yang sepele. Seperti ini contohnya.

"V sunbae yang mana, Lu?"

"Yang rambutnya kekuningan."

"Jimin sunbae?"

"Belahan dua."

"Jin tomang sunbae?"

"Gak pake tomang juga wehh.." protes Luhan.

"Oiya maap maap hahaaha…"

Luhan menyeringai, "Jadi, mana yang namanya Vi sunbae coba?"

"Aku tahu lahh~" Lay mulai pede. "Yang namanya vi itu yang—rambutnya belahan dua kann? Iya kan?"

Luhan langsung memandang Lay dengan memasang wajah malas. "Ck kau ini—"

"Salah ya, Lu?" potong Lay polos. Ralat, sok polos maksudnya. "Tuhkan gue salah lagi."

Oke, mari kita beralih dari pembicaraan Luhan dan Lay. Suasana kelas saat ini sedikit agak canggung karena banyak yang belum kenal. Mengerti keadaan tersebut, Vi tidak mau dia saja.

"Eh, kok sepi sih?" pekik Vi kemudian. "Bagaimana kalau kita kenalan satu – satu?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Benar! Biar kalian bisa lebih kenal gitu.."

"Lagian, gak enak lho kalau kelas itu mendadak sepi kayak gini." tambah Jin.

Telunjuk Vi lalu mengarah ke bangku Kai, yang duduk paling pojok di belakang. "Mulai dari kamu? Perkenalkan diri di depan."

Kai segera maju ke depan, dengan diiringi tatapan-tanpa-berkedip dari teman sekelasnya (kecuali teman se-gengnya, tentu saja)

"Annyeonghaseyo…" Kai memulai perkenalan. "Nama saya Kim Jongin dari Seoul Junior High School. Panggil saja saya Kai."

….

…..

….hening.

"Ehm, sudah, Kai?" tanya Jimin.

"Sudah, Sunbae."

"Gak memperkenalkan apa lagi gitu. Hobi, cita – cita, atau apalah.." Vi menambah pendapat. Yang direspon anggukan setuju dari Jin dan Jimin. "Ya, hobi dan cita – cita." ulang Jin.

"Hobi saya main game, cita – cita masih dicari."

….

…..

….hening lagi.

Jin mengangguk canggung, "O-oke. Boleh duduk…"

Kai pun menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke bangkunya. Suasananya masih terus canggung. Vi yang paling tidak menyukai kecanggungan, mengambil tindakan lagi. "YEE TEPUK TANGANNYA MANAA?"

_Prok prok prok prok…_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema. Mengalihkan suasana canggung yang tercipta. Vi lantas tersenyum bangga. "Oke, jadi, setelah ada yang berkenalan di depan, kalian harus tepuk tangan! Biar meriah gitu~"

"Langsung saja, lanjut. Kamu?" tunjuk Jin pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Nama saya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Berasal dari Seoul Junior High School. Hobi sama dengan Kai, cita – cita saya belum terpikirkan."

_Prok prok prok prok…_

"Saya Zhang Yixing, atau biasa di sebut Lay. Asal sekolah sama seperti Chanyeol dan Kai. Hobi saya agak berbeda dari biasanya. Ada yang tau?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Vi penasaran.

"Bermimpi!" jawab Lay dengan semangat. "Hobi saya bermimpi, cita – cita saya membahagiakan orang tua!"

"Wow, cita – cita yang bagus!" komentar Jin.

"Bermimpi ya?" Jimin angkat bicara. "Berarti kamu suka tidur?"

"Gagitu juga…" Lay mendengus.

"La itu tadi kamu bilang suka bermimpi? Berarti hobi kamu tidur dong?" ucap Jimin lagi. Yang malah membuat Lay naik darah.

"Terserah!" lalu Lay kembali ke tempatnya dengan kaki yang di hentak – hentakkan.

_Prok prok prok prok…_

"Lanjut?"

°Nama saya Xi Luhan. Panggil saja Luhan. Sekolah asalah sama seperti Chanyeol, Kai, dan Lay. Hobi _fanboyingan over my bias, _cita – cita ketemu bias.."

Jin mengernyitkan dahi, "Memang siapa biasmu?"

"Michael Jackson, Sunbae!" jawab Luhan dengan semangat. Tidak sadar bahwa seluruh mata memandangnya aneh. "Sip, boleh duduk.." Jimin mulai lelah.

_Prok prok prok prok…_

"Halo, saya Huang Zitao. Biasanya dipanggil _peach _bisa, Tao bisa, Zitao bisa, Tuan Huang juga bisa," Tao berdeham. "Sekolah saya sama dengan orang – orang sebelum saya. Hobi bela diri, cita – cita jadi dokter.."

'_yekali hobi bela diri tapi cita – cita dokter. Apa kabar pasiennya?' _Vi mulai berimajinasi.

_Prok prok prok prok…_

"Saya, Kim Jongdae. Bisa panggil Chen, Jongdae, Jojong, Daedae, Ojong, Kimjong, Jedex, Bledex, dan lain sebagainya.." seluruh murid maupun pembina mulai menguap mendengar ocehan Chen. "Hobi saya masih mencari, cita – cita belum tercapai. Tunggu saja nanti kalau lulus jadi apa, itu cita – cita saya…"

_Prok prok prok prok…_

Setelah ceramah panjang dari Chen, perkenalan berlangsung lancar. Tidak ada pertanyaan lain atau apapun yang malah memperlama waktu berkenalan. Saat acara perkenalan diri selesai, si pembina kedua—Vi, langsung berdiri di depan kelas dengan membawa sebuah kertas.

"Baiklah. Sudah hapal nama – nama temannya?" tanya Vi. Satu kelas dengan kompak menjawab, '_SUDAHH KAKA'_

"Oke, akan saya bacakan jadwal yang akan dilakukan nanti," Vi membuka kertas tersebut, dan mulai membacanya. "Jadi, setelah istirahat pertama nanti, akan diajak keliling sekolah baru kalian. Dan jangan lupakan yel – yel ya? Kalian harus punya yel – yel tiap kelas.."

"Jadi harus buat yel – yel sekarang juga, Sunbae?" tanya seorang siswi bername-tag _Krystal Jung._

Vi mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Masih ada waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk buat yel – yel."

Kai mengacungkan tangan, dan bertanya, "Itu wajib?"

"Wajib." jawab Vi. "Yasudah. Sekarang, buruan buat yel – yelnya! Mumpung masih ada waktu."

"Eh, Vi! Tapi bukannya harus bikin pengurus kelas dulu?" tanya Jin menginstruksi.

Vi menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup, "Oiya bener. Siapa yang mau jadi ketua kelas?"

Semuanya hening. Mendadak canggung kembali Tidak ada yang berani mengacungkan tangannya. Yah, maklum, siswa baru yang masih malu – malu kambing.

"_Anyone?" _tanya Jin sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke seluruh siswa. "Mau langsung maju, _voting, _atau ditunjuk?"

"Kalo pake _voting _lama…" lanjut Jimin. "Kita juga belum buat yel – yel. Langsung tunjuk aja ya?"

Beruntungnya seluruh kelas setuju untuk langsung ditunjuk saja. Jimin mulai membaca satu – demi satu daftar nama yang ada di tangannya. Lalu, matanya langsung tertuju pada nomor favorit, angka 15. "Kim Jongin?" seru Jimin.

Kai yang terpanggil langsung berdiri.

"Kamu jadi ketua kelas, ya?" tawar Vi.

Beruntung Kai bukanlah orang yang tidak kebanyakan ita-itu. Ia langsung menyetujuinya. Jadilah sekarang ketua kelas Kim Jongin aka Kai yang tampan.

"Oke, kalian silahkan berunding untuk bikin yel – yel. Ketua, kamu memimpin di depan sini.." ucap Vi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung maju. Berdiri di sebelah Vi.

"Baiklah, ada yang punya ide?" tanya Jongin. "Buat kelompok saja lah. Tiap satu baris bangku membuat satu. Nanti digabung.."

Yeah, Kai memang jenius. Kakak pembinanya saja sampai tidak percaya bahwa orang ini punya kejeniusan tingkat tinggi. Seluruh siswa sibuk menggerombol sendiri tiap baris. Merundingkan tentang yel – yel yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

Hingga lima menit kemudian…

"Yel – yel kami sudah jadi!" seseorang siswi dari baris kedua mengacungkan tangan. "Kelas ini namanya _Blaise Pascal _kan? Sepuluh C? Ini sudah jadi lagunya~"

"Yap, boleh dinyanyikan…"

"Satu…. Dua…. Tiga!

_Kami dari, sepuluh C!_

_Kelas kami, paling oke~_

_Kami yang paling kece, tentunya pasti rame,_

_Karna kami, Blaise Pascal!"_

_(nyanyinya pakai nada Tanjung Perak. Pasti cocok wkwkwk)_

Baris kedua itu bernyanyi dengan kompak. Lagunya juga tidak buruk, Kai menyadarinya. Ia tidak keberatan kalau langsung menjadikan lagu itu sebagai yel – yel kelas. Kai lalu mempersilahkan perwakilan dari deret tersebut untuk menulis lirik di papan tulis.

Saat usai menuliskan lirik yel – yel tersebut, tiba – tiba ada yang mengacungkan tangan lagi—Luhan. Dari deret ketiga. Selain Luhan, ada juga Lay di dalamnya. "Ini ada saran yel – yel dari kelompok kita.."

"Silahkan dinyanyikan~"

"Yok! Satu.. dua … tiga!

_Kabar gembira, untuk kita semua~_

_Kelas Pascal, kini ada siswanya…_

_Kelas Pascal, pasti slalu ceria~_

_Sambutlah kelas kami kelas Pascal!_

_PASCAL?! Good~"_

"Ngahahah! Demam mastin!" pekik Chanyeol yang entah kenapa ia tertawa sampai mukanya kusut. Disusul dengan teman – temannya yang lain, termasuk kakak pembinanya juga ikut tertawa. "Lucu tuh! Bagus baguss!" puji Vi sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Jadi, pakai yang mana nih gaaaiiisss?" tanya si ketua kemudian. "Yang yel – yel pertama atau yang kedua?!"

Seluruh siswa kompak menjawab, "DUAAA~~!" (mungkin kalau didengarkan nyaris mirip dengan iklan mie instan)

"Okesip! Ketua kelas! Pimpin nyanyi!" perintah Jin sambil senyum sumringah.

Kai langsung mengangguk dan mempersiapkan diri. Ia mencoba menarik nafas panjang, menempatkan dirinya dengan posisi yang paling nyaman, merem melek untuk merilekskan badan, dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Tangan Kai terangkat dua – duanya, "Ayo kita nyanyi teman – teman! Satu….. dua…. ti—

'_Kabar gembira, untuk kita semua~'_

"LAH, YEL – YEL KITA DINYANYIIN KELAS SEBELAH WOYYY!" Lay memekik aLay. Mendengar kelas sebelah ikut membawakan lagu _mastin _untuk kelasnya, orang itu jadi kalang kabut sendiri. "ADUH INI GIMANA? KOK SAMA SIH? KITA UDAH SUSAH SUSAH BIKINNN EDEWWW"

"Woles, Lay… Woles…." ucap Luhan sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Lay. Mencoba menenangkannya. Sementara Chanyeol, Chen, dan Zitao—mereka malah menutup muka rapat – rapat sambil berharap bahwa itu bukan Lay.

"Sebentar ya.." Vi langsung mengambil langkah untuk mampir ke kelas sebelah. Berhubung ada pintu di dalam kelas yang menghubungkan, si kakak pembina itu langsung membukanya. "EH WOY KOK SAMA?"

"_Sama apanya?" _sahut pembina kelas sebelah.

"SAMA YEL – YELNYA ISHH"

"_Yeh, kita kan yang bikin duluan!"_

"MASTIN PUNYA KELAS GUE DULUAN WEHHH"

"_Tapi kita yang bikin duluan kelesss"_

"AKU KUDU PIYEEE?"

"_Punya kelas lu ganti lah.."_

"Enak banget kalo ngomong kampayy"

_**Brak!**_

Vi lantas membanting pintu itu karena emosi. "Trus gimana ini? Masa iya diganti? Sudah bagus mastin padahal…"

"Tenang, Sunbae…" Chen menghampiri Vi dengan raut wajah penuh wibawa. "Mastin bukanlah kolor _limited edition _yang patut dibuat rebutan. Masih ada yel – yel satunya kan?"

"Kolor _limited edition _ya….." Jimin termenung sendiri. "Emang ada?"

"Ada dong. Mulai dari merek terkenal sampai barang bekas. Minat? Bisa dipesan di nomor—"

"Sales kolor ya?" tanya Jin mulai emosi. Chen tidak jadi melanjutkan kata – katanya. Ia hanya nyengir kuda dan kemudian kembali ke tempat duduk. "Oke, jadi gimana?" Jin menanyakan kepastian.

Kai yang awalnya tercengang mendengar adegan jualan kolor _limited edition _ala Kim Jongdae itu langsung tersentak, "Ehe.. Pakai yel – yel pertama aja lah Kak.."

"Yel – yel pertama? Setuju ya semuanya?" ucap Vi. Amarahnya sudah terkendali. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa emosinya bisa naik gara – gara _mastin._

Seluruh kelas akhirnya menyetujui keputusan tersebut. Kai kemudian berkata, "Karena ini terlalu pendek, jadi ini yel – yelnya dinyanyikan dua kal—

_**BRAKK!**_

Perkataan Kai terpotong saat mendengar pintu kelas didobrak dengan keras. Segerombolan orang berseragam sama seperti kakak pembinanya, masuk dengan langkah yang begitu angkuh. Kalau dihitung, jumlahnya ada enam orang. Kai yang masih berdiri di depan malah semakin mematung.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan...errr...

_S-siapa mereka?_

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

* * *

**YO YO YO! Odot bikin ff baru nih! **

**Bener emang, odot baru masuk SMA. Trus dikasi MOS yang kurang lebihnya mirip seperti ini/? Sebenernya ini curahan hati odot dan kawan - kawan sih. Tapi, di ff ini perlakuannya lebih kasar ketimbang aslinya. lol wkwkwk**

**awalnya mau buat one-shoot. tapi karena kependekan akhirnya bikin dua chapter. eh, ternyata lebih panjang lagi. yaudah dipanjangin lagi jadi tiga chapter kekeke xD**

**kok malah curhat ya?**

**oke abaikan.**

**LAST, mind to review? bbuing bbuing~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHSB (Catatan Hati Siswa Baru)**

**(EXO Fanfiction)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : EXO's official pair (slight BTS)**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, School-Life**

**Length : 2 of 3**

**Desclimer : Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan Odot sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Alur cerita Odot dapat dari MOS yang odot jalanin sendiri kemarin. TAPI gak sepenuhnya sama ya! MASIH PARAH YANG INI KOK^^ Hehehe. **

**Summary : Tahun ajaran baru, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Zitao, Luhan, dan Lay masuk di SM Internationa High School. Awalnya baik – baik saja. Tetapi semua itu berubah saat 6 orang Tim OSIS bagian Ketertiban datang! Bagaimana suka dan duka menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa di sana? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

"Ehe.. Pakai yel – yel pertama aja lah Kak.."

"Yel – yel pertama? Setuju ya semuanya?" ucap Vi. Amarahnya sudah terkendali. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa emosinya bisa naik gara – gara _mastin._

Seluruh kelas akhirnya menyetujui keputusan tersebut. Kai kemudian berkata, "Karena ini terlalu pendek, jadi ini yel – yelnya dinyanyikan dua kal—

_**BRAKK!**_

Perkataan Kai terpotong saat mendengar pintu kelas didobrak dengan keras. Segerombolan orang berseragam sama seperti kakak pembinanya, masuk dengan langkah yang begitu angkuh. Kalau dihitung, jumlahnya ada enam orang. Kai yang masih berdiri di depan malah semakin mematung.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan...errr...

_S-siapa mereka?_

"Ngapain berdiri di depan kelas?" tanya seseorang di antara kelompok tersebut. Ia mempunyai pandangan mata yang tajam. Setajam pedang yang siap menghunus dadanya kapan saja. Nyali Kai semakin ciut—_apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Ngg.. anu…" Kai tergagap.

"Kakak Pembina, dia siapa?" tanya pemuda bermata bulat sambil menunjuk ke arah Kai. Yang ditunjuk langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani berkata apapun. Kelompok ini pasti kakak kelas. Tidak sopan kan kalau seorang siswa baru membantah kakak kelasnya?

Jimin menjawab, "Ketua Kelas, Sunbae…"

"Hah? Ketua kelas katamu?" kali ini pemuda berambut kemerahan angkat bicara. Kai sempat melirik _name-tag _nya, Kim Joon Myun.

"Orang lembek gini dijadiin ketua kelas? HELLO?" si mata bulat angkat bicara lagi. Sumpah, demi sinar matahari yang menggosongkan kulit Kim Jongin, Kai ingin sekali menimpuk orang yang telah mengatainya lembek itu. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, menurut tulisan yang tersemat di dada kanannya.

Beruntung bagi Kai karena ia dipersilahkan duduk. Ia langsung melempari teman sebangkunya—Chanyeol, dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Sang empunya malah menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu. Pandangan Chanyeol malah terfokus pada seorang pemuda ber-_eyeliner _di depan. Salah satu dari enam orang tersebut. Kai bisa apa sekarang? Tidak ada.

Suasana kelas mendadak sepi mencekam. Keenam orang tadi berjajar rapi di depan sambil melemparkan pandangan menusuk. Meskipun ada salah satu diantara mereka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan malas, tapi tetap memancarkan aura yang dingin. Hening, tidak ada yang berani berkata sepatah katapun. Tiga kakak pembinapun hanya bisa berdiam diri.

"Kami dari Tim OSIS bagian Ketertiban!" seorang berambut kemerahan memulai pembicaraan. Meskipun begitu, tatapannya masih saja angkuh dan dingin. "Kami akan melatih kalian tentang kedisiplinan selama MOS! Perkenalan, mulai dari paling ujung,"

"Sehun, koordinator, kelas 3 SCIENCE 3"

"Xiumin, Bendahara 2, kelas 3 SOCIAL 1"

"Kyungsoo, Bendahara 1, kelas 3 SCIENCE 3"

"Baekhyun, Sekertaris OSIS, kelas 3 SCIENCE 3"

"Suho, Wakil Ketua OSIS, kelas 3 SOCIAL 1"

"Kris, Ketua OSIS, kelas 3 SCIENCE 1"

Suasana masih cukup tegang setelah perkenalan seluruh anggota OSIS tersebut. Jantung para siswa baru terus saja berdetak tidak karuan. Mereka memperkenalkan diri masih dengan ekspresi yang datar. Tidak ada senyum, malah terlihat raut muka jijik di wajah mereka.

"Ada Undang Undang Ketertiban yang berlaku di sekolah ini," kali ini pemuda ber-_eyeliner _yang terus dilihat Chanyeol tadi angkat bicara. Baekhyun namanya. "Kalau penting dicatet, kalo gak penting ya GAK USAH!"

Baekhyun membentak dengan penekanan kata 'gak usah' di belakangnya. Otomatis, seluruh siswa gelagapan mengambil buku catatan dan bolpoint masing – masing. Takut – takut kalau dimarahi nantinya apabila tidak mencatat. Baru saja membuka resleting tas, Baekhyun sudah memulai berkata lagi.

"Undang Undang Ketertiban. Satu, _ketertiban tidak bisa dibantah. _Dua, _putusan ketertiban bersifat mutlak. _Tiga, _Ketertiban selalu benar. _Empat, _ketertiban tidak pernah salah. _Lima,_ Apabila melakukan kesalahan, kembali ke pasal tiga! _PERMISI._"_

Pemuda ber-_eyeliner_ itu mengucapkan Undang Undang Ketertiban dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Cepat, cepat sekali. Mereka langsung melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Dan—

**_BRAKKK!_**

—dobrakan pintu yang menjadi penutupnya.

Seluruh siswa tercengang dengan mulut yang terbuka. Terutama Lay. Ia sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi. ia hanya terpaku sambil menatap buku dan bolpoint di tangan kanannya.

Sama halnya dengan Lay, ternyata teman satu gengnya pun bernasib sama. Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Luhan, Tao—semuanya sama – sama terpaku dan tercengang.

"Tao-ya…" panggil Chen tiba – tiba pada teman sebangkunya, Tao. Pemuda bermata panda itupun menoleh. "Aku tidak salah lihat kan, Tao? Aku tidak mimpi kan?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti. Chen sekarang memegang kedua pipinya. Sepertinya ia sedang _blushing. _Tapi—kenapa?

"Itu, yang tadi..yasumpah…."

"Kenapa sih?"

"Ada _Sohee Wonder Girls _tau gakkk? Tapi bedanya dia cowok!" Chen menjawabnya dengan tatapan antusias. Ia menggoyang – goyangkan tangan Tao sampai terasa sakit. "Haduh Tao… Pengen gue pacarin itu Sohee! Siapa tadi namanya? Xi—xi…"

Merasa tau, Tao langsung menyahut, "Xi Luhan? Yaelah. Dia kan temen kita. Gak mirip sama Sohee wondergerl kali. Ngipi lu!"

"Hahanjer bukan Luhan! Gue ogah sama dia" jawab Chen malas. "Itu tadi salah satu anggota ketertiban! Buset mukanya Sohee nuna banget! Namanya siapa elahhhh Xi—xiluman? Xi—xiapah?"

"Xiumin sunbae bukan si…."

"Waha bener XIUMIINN! Yasumpah gue lupa Taoo!" Chen berucap senang. Meskipun masih dengan nada bisikan. Tao justru mensyukuri hal itu. Karena, kalau seandainya Chen berteriak, sudah dipastikan gedung sekolah ini akan roboh. Rata dengan tanah.

"_Aphrodite _cerewett!" kali ini, giliran si jangkung yang mengeluh. Kai lekas menutup telinga beserta mukanya rapat – rapat. Takut – takut kalau Chanyeol tiba – tiba nyerocos protes sambil hujan – hujanan air liur kan gak asik. "Padahal kan kalau dia kalem, trus habis itu senyum—widih, pasti mirip Dewi _Aphrodite!"_

"Alay lu!" protes Kai yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Masburik? Tapi emang kenyataan kan? Baekhyun sunbae cantik tapi galak. Cerewet lagi. Awas aje kalao sampe jadi gebetan gue."

Kai menyeringai, "Emang bisa?"

"Bisa aje. Hahahah"

"Gue pengen dapetin si Kyungsoo sunbae itu sebenernya."

"Nah kan, lu ikutan…" Chanyeol langsung melempar muka.

"Gak ikutan. Ya, gimana ya…" Kai berdeham sejenak. "Sebenernya itu sunbae tipe gue banget tau.."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menjomblo, Kai bertemu dengan tipe idamannya juga. Karena sejak SMP, hanya Kai yang tidak pernah menjamah dunia pacaran. Chanyeol sebenarnya juga jomblo saat ini, dengan mantan berjumlah 4 orang di SMP.

Lima detik kemudian, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sembari menatap Kai. Menampilkan gigi – gigi rapinya yang dirawat setiap hari. Yeah, Chanyeol punya sebuah ide.

"Silau, _Men…" _protes Kai sambil menutup matanya.

"Gue punya ide bagus woyy!" ucap Chanyeol kemudian. "Tapi ini harus jadi rahasia antara kita berdua saja, _Baby_…"

"NAJES!" Kai membuang muka. "Ide apaan emang?"

"Gini—

Chanyeol langsung membisikkan seluruh idenya pada Kai. Awalnya, pemuda berkulit tan ini mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol. Ide pria jangkung itu terlalu gila.

"Gimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lu gak waras ye?" Kai membuat gerakan seolah – olah akan mencekik Chanyeol. Si empunya malah tertawa. "Kita belom kenal woyy"

"Ngahahah woles bro." Chanyeol melepas tangan Jongin yang mencekik lehernya. "Kan lumayan, kalo lu menang, gue bakal jadi pembantu seorang Kim Jongin selama satu bulan!"

"Tapi kan—"

"Sssttt" Chanyeol langsung menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir Kai. Sungguh, tolong siapkan kantong muntah untuk Kim Jongin sekarang. "Jangan sentiment dulu. Kita kan tanding. Ntar kalo gue yang menang, lu bakal jadi pembantu gue selama sebulan penuh!"

Dan Kai akhirnya menyerah dengan menyetujui ide gila Chanyeol tersebut.

**.**

****—CHSB—****

**.**

**_KRIIINGGG~~_**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Cukup melelahkan memang. Karena tadi, tengah diajak berkeliling sekolah untuk bahan membuat denah nantinya. Sementara denah tersebut harus dikumpulkan esok hari. Dengan ketentuan harus _full colour._

Hari kedua MOS, diharuskan bagi perempuan untuk menguncir rambutnya jadi satu di ubun - ubun. Sementara yang laki – laki, harus membelah rambutnya menjadi dua bagian. Seperti rambut Jimin, lebih tepatnya. Disertai dasi kupu – kupu hitam (untuk perempuan) dan kupu pink polkadot (untuk laki – laki) sebagai pelengkap.

Chanyeol dan kawan – kawan berencana untuk menginap saja di rumah Luhan. Rumah tersebut tidak jauh dari SM International High School. Selain itu, mereka juga bekerja kelompok membuat denah. Dan tentu saja, membelah rambut menjadi dua.

"Doh, muka gue lucu kali ya karna rambut di belah dua gini.." gerutu Luhan sambil terus bercermin. Tangannya terus mengotak – atik rambutnya agar bisa terbelah menjadi dua.

"Gue juga keles.." sahut Tao. Ia masih sibuk menggambar denah bersama Chen dan Jongin. Punya Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Lay sudah selesai. Tinggal di warnai. "Eh, Jong, lab. computer di mana? Gambar gue kok gini ya?"

"Lab. Computer? Ada di lantai dua sebelah Lab. Biologi." jawab Jongin. Pandangannya tidak mau pindah dari apa yang digarapnya.

"Emang kenapa gambaran Tao?" tanya Lay yang muncul dari kamar mandi.

"Gakpapa." jawab Tao singkat. Ia mendadak _badmood. _Memikirkan muka – muka anggota ketertiban kemarin membuatnya ciut. Seram, seperti melihat hantu yang langsung muncul di hadapannya. Dan Tao sangat takut dengan hantu.

Tugas gambar denah sekolah itu baru selesai pukul 1.00 dini hari.

**.**

****—CHSB—****

**.**

Pukul 6.30 KST, mereka segera bergegas dari rumah Luhan. Cukup dengan berjalan kaki saja, mereka sudah sampai di SM International High School. Semilir angin pagi menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka yang terbelah dua. Menyebabkan Luhan dongkol setengah mati.

"Sialan nih angin! Rambut gue jadi berantakan kannn ish" gerutunya sambil terus memperbaiki rambutnya agar terus membelah dua.

Kali ini mereka masuk ke gerbang sekolah dengan penampilan yang super duper cupu. Kalau kemarin keren, sekarang justru kebalikannya. Rambut Chanyeol, Kai, Lay, Luhan, Tao, dan Chen sama – sama terbelah dua. Dan jangan lupakan dasi kupu – kupu pink polkadot yang mencekik leher mereka dengan unyunya.

Saat masuk ke kelas, tak sengaja mata Lay melihat gambar teman sekelasnya yang tidak diwarna. Ia panik! Gambar temannya gak diwarna, kok punyanya di kasih warna?

Tapi, untung saja ia bisa mengontrol diri. _"Tenang, Lay… Masih ada gambar Kai, Chanyeol, Chen, Luhan, dan Tao yang diwarna sama denganmu. Tenang… tenang…."_

Semuanya berjalan normal. Mereka lega karena sampai istirahat pertama ini, Tim Ketertiban tidak jua datang. Bukannya berminat menunggu mereka. Hanya antisipasi.

Namun, tidak ada di istirahat pertama, istirahat keduapun jadi.

**_BRAKKK!_**

Tim ketertiban kembali mendobrak pintu kelas Chanyeol dengan keras. Mereka kembali berjajar di depan kelas sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Pandangannya tetap menusuk.

"Nyanyikan yel – yel kalian!" perintah Xiumin (kalau Chen pasti menyebutnya Sohee Sunbae)

_'Mampus gue! Kemaren kan yel – yelnya masih pas – pasan?' _batin Kai frustasi. Yel – yel, benar sih, sudah ada lagunya. Tapi kan—banyak yang belum hapal?

"Ketua kelas mana?" tanya Suho. Masih dengan tatapan datar. "KETUA KELAS MANA WOY? ASTAGA"

Pekikan cempreng Baekhyun menyahut, "PUNYA TELINGA GAK SIH KALIAN? KE-TU-A KE-LAS! YANG MERASA KETUA KELAS, MAJU KE DEPAN! PIMPIN YEL – YEL KELAS!"

Mau tidak mau, Kai harus beralih dari tempat duduknya ke depan kelas. Ia langsung berdiri di sana. Dengan nyali yang luar biasa ciut.

Kyungsoo tiba – tiba berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Oh, demi gigi silau punya Chanyeol. Harus apa dia sekarang? Apakah ia harus gugup dihampiri pujaan hatinya, atau malah gugup karena takut dibentak pemuda mungil bermata bulat ini?

"MANA YEL – YELNYA?" Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di hadapan Kai. Seolah tidak memperdulikan bahwa gendang telinga Kai bisa saja jebol karena teriakan itu. seluruh siswa tidak berani menjawab. Hanya hening mencekam yang melanda kelas ini. "BUDEK SEMUA. GAK PUNYA TELINGA ATAU GIMANA?"

"_BELOM JADI, SUNBAE~ _IYA GITU?" Xiumin menyahut dari belakang.

"YEL – YEL BELUM JADI? HEH, KETUA! LU TAU GAK, KELAS LAIN SUDAH BUAT YEL – YEL! CUMAN KELAS INI YANG GAK BIKIN!" Kyungsoo tambah meledak. "KETUA KELAS APAAN? GAK PENTING! LEMBEK!"

"BERDIRI KALIAN SEMUA! TARUH DENAH DI ATAS MEJA!" suara bass khas ketua OSIS—Kris, menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Mau tidak mau, seluruh siswa berdiri dengan kaku. Meletakkan garapan denah mereka di atas meja. Seluruh anggota Ketertiban kemudian berpencar, memeriksa satu per satu gambar denah yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke arah deretan bangku Chanyeol dan Kai. Awalnya biasa saja. Tapi, ekspresi si _Aphrodite _(menurut Chanyeol) berubah menjadi garang kembali saat melihat gambaran siswa di depan bangku Chanyeol. Jemari lentik Baekhyun segera meraih kertas gambar itu paksa, dan membawanya ke depan Jin, Vi, dan Jimin.

"Kemarin—ketentuan gambarnya apa? GIMANA?"

"Pakai buku gambar A3, Sunbae!" jawab Jin.

"APA LAGI?"

"Harus full colour, Sunbae.." Vi menyahut.

"UDAH GITU AJA?" Baekhyun tetap memojokkan mereka.

_Kraakkk~ _Baekhyun sukses merobek gambaran itu sampai tak berbentuk. Dan melemparkannya ke wajah kakak pembina. "KAYAK GINI NAMANYA FULL COLOUR? PINTER YA, FULL COLOUR WARNA PUTIH SEMUA!"

Jimin menunduk, "Maaf, kak… Saya sudah memberitahukan pada mereka…"

"TAPI INI APA? MASIH ADA YANG SALAH! GAK DIWARNA LAGI!" balas Baekhyun sengit.

"HAAAH GAK BISA DIADALKAN SEMUA!" Suho tiba – tiba maju dengan tumpukan kertas gambar (tak diwarna) di tangannya. "KENAPA GAK DI WARNA? KALO CUMAN GINI JADI GANJELAN PINTU LEBIH COCOK!"

_Kreeekkk~ _Suho pun ikut merobek seluruh kelas di tangannya. Tanpa peduli bahwa di dalam kertas tersebut adalah hasil mengantuk dari semalam. Jadilah kertas – kertas tersebut menjadi serpihan kecil yang siap dibuang.

Mulut Luhan bergetar. Memang benar, gambarnya tidak di sobek sama sekali. Tetapi, mendengar teriakan Tim Ketertiban benar – benar membuatnya tertekan. Matanya memanas, ingin sekali menangis tapi ditahannya setengah mati.

"Di suruh gambar gini aja GAK BECUS!" Sehun—yang daritadi terus diam saja sambil berkeliling, akhirnya angkat bicara. "MAU JADI APA SEKOLAH INI KALAU MURIDNYA KAYAK KALIAN, HAH? SM INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL, TINGGAL NAMA!"

Sehun lalu berjalan menghampiri tiga kakak pembina yang masih berdiri kaku di depan. "Ini, anak didik kalian?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sekeliling kelas. Wajahnya tetap datar. Tapi, matanya selalu menyiratkan aura kebencian. Dan di antara geng Chanyeol, seorang Xi Luhan lah yang paling ngeri melihat wajah Sehun.

"M—maaf, Sunbae… kemarin sudah kita beritahu—"

"HALLAH, BERITAHU APANYA?" Kris langsung ikut ke depan. Memotong perkataan Jimin yang mencoba menjawab. "LIHAT INI, ADIK KELAS KALIAN ADA YANG SALAH? SEBANYAK INI!"

Suho tiba – tiba berdiri di depan Jin, Vi, dan Jimin. Masih dengan ekspresi marahnya, "KAKAK PEMBINANYA JUGA GAK BECUS! CUIH!"

Mata Kai yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di depan seketika membulat. Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Wakil ketua OSIS—Suho, meludahi kakak pembinanya?

"YANG MERASA SALAH, MAJU!" Xiumin memekik. Ia lalu melangkah ke depan kelas—di depan Kai, tepatnya—tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "SAYA HITUNG SAMPAI LIMA, YANG MERASA SALAH, MAJU! SATU!"

Seluruh siswa yang gambarnya di sobek tadi maju.

"..DUA! TIGA!"

Chanyeol, Chen, Tao, Luhan, dan Yixing hanya bisa mematung di tempat duduknya. Tidak berani bergerak sama sekali.

"EMPAT!"

_'Gambaran gak disobek, berarti gue bener kan?'_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"LIMA!" hitungan Xiumin selesai. "SEGINI AJA? YAKIN YANG MASIH DI TEMPAT UDAH BENER, HAH? SOK SUCI! GAK PUNYA DOSA!"

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan pelan menuju seorang siswi ber_name-tag _Jung Soojung. "Sudah merasa bener, Kamu?" tanyanya sinis. Soojung masih saja diam.

"JAWAB!"

"S—sudah, Sunbae…" Soojung menjawab dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"YANG TEGAS DONG!" bentak Kyungsoo lagi. "Dan ini, kuncir mu, sudah bener?"

"S—sudah—"

"KUNCIR MASIH DI BAWAH UBUN – UBUN DI BILANG BENER?" Baekhyun menyahut, dan ikut Kyungsoo memojokkan Soojung. "TAU UBUN – UBUN GAK SIH? SEJAK KAPAN UBUN – UBUN PINDAH KE BAWAH HEH?"

"M—maaf, Sunbae…"

"Salah gak?" instruksi Kyungsoo lagi, Soojung mengangguk. "KALAU SALAH KENAPA TADI GAK MAJU? MAJU SEKARANG!"

"KEMARIN, UNTUK LAKI – LAKI RAMBUTNYA GIMANA?" Sehun bersuara. Ia berdiri di depan Luhan saat ini. Dalam hati, Luhan merutuk bukan main. Harusnya ia pakai gel yang bisa menahan rambutnya agar terbelah jadi dua.

"Di belah dua, Sunbae…" jawab Luhan sebisanya.

"TERUS, RAMBUTMU SUDAH TERBELAH DUA?" bentak Sehun lagi, Luhan menggeleng.

_Sial! Sial! Angin sialan!_

"MALU KARENA RAMBUT BELAH DUA? IYAA?" sahut Suho dari depan.

"MAJU, KAMU!" perintah Sehun kemudian. Luhan bisa apa lagi selain menuruti _sunbae _nya itu?

"SEPULANG SEKOLAH, UPDATE TWITTER.. NULIS 'SUNBAE SEKOLAH GUE, GALAK!' IYA?" gerutu Sehun. Meninggalkan tempat Luhan dengan menenteng jasnya di pundak. "ALAY SEMUA!"

Akhirnya, seluruh siswa di kelas itu maju—berdiri di depan. Chanyeol, dimarahi Baekhyun karena menggerutu, Chen juga ikut maju karena Xiumin memojokkannya karena membawa silet. Kata Xiumin, _"MAU BUNUH TEMANNYA YA PAKE BAWA SILET SEGALA?"_

Tao, ia maju karena Kris tidak suka gambaran lecek, sementara Lay, Suho membentaknya karena celananya _cingkrang _alias 7/8. Suho berkata, _"CELANA 7/8 GINI, RUMAHNYA KEBANJIRAN APA GIMANA?"_

"WOAHH BAGUS, MAJU SEMUA!" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "TEPUK TANGAN DONG!"

Hening.

"TEPUK TANGAN WOOYY DENGAR GAK SIH?"

_Prok._

_Prok prok…_

_Prok prok prok prok prok…_

"LEBIH KERAS!"

_PROK PROK PROK PROK!_

"Kayak gini, KALIAN SENENG?" Kris menatap seluruh siswa yang berdiri dengan pandangan menusuk. "SENENG KALIAN MAJU SEMUA KAYAK GINI? SALAH SEMUA!"

"PANDANGAN LURUS KE DEPAN! GAK USAH LIRAK-LIRIK!" suara Suho menyahut, saat melihat seseorang diantara 32 siswa melirik ke arah temannya.

"KALIAN BANGGA SALAH SEMUA? BANGGA?" Kris membentak lagi.

Hening, tidak ada yang berani angkat suara.

"JAWAB WOY!" Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"KACANG SEMUA! GAK PUNYA MULUT APA GIMANA?" Kyungsoo menyahut.

"Maaf, Sunbae!" Kai memberanikan diri menjawab. Disusul teman – temannya yang lain. Sungguh, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa sekarang. "Kami salah, Sunbae!"

"YEL YEL BELUM JADI, DENAH BANYAK YANG HITAM PUTIH," Xiumin kali ini berkoar. "GAK KREATIF SAMA SEKALI!"

"Maaf, Sunbae…" Vi angkat bicara. "Mungkin mereka terlalu lelah karena tugas denah. Jadi harus maklum kalau mereka belum buat yel – yel, bahkan denahnya sendiri belum di warna."

"MAKLUM, KATAMU?" Sehun meneruskan. "BIKIN DENAH BERWARNA APA SUSAHNYA? ANAK SM INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL INI NGERJAKAN TUGAS SAMPE GAK TIDUR, TAU?"

"DENGERIN NOH, KAKAK PEMBINAMU MEMBELA KALIAN!"—Suho

"KALIAN NGACA WEH NGACA!" Kris angkat bicara lagi. "ANAK BUAH KAYAK GINI PANTES DIBELA APA?!"

"GENERASI GAK BECUS! UPDATE STATUS TERUS!"—Sehun

"Sudah, Sunbae… Sudah…." Vi mencoba meredam amarah Tim Ketertiban. Tetapi, semuanya itu sepertinya sia – sia. Yang ada, malah Vi kembali di salahkan.

Seumur hidup, Lay tidak pernah dibentak seperti ini. Ia berani bersumpah, bentakan Tim Ketertiban melebihi ibunya sendiri yang galaknya bukan main. Selain _shock_, Lay juga tertekan. Ulu hatinya sakit, kakinya lemas, nafasnya terasa sesak. Hingga kemudian—

**_Bruk!_**

—Lay ambruk di depan Tim Ketertiban.

**.**

****—CHSB—****

**.**

"Duh Lay gimana yaaa? Kasian banget dia sampai pingsan hueeee…" Luhan terus saja mengoceh soal Lay. Sekarang, Chanyeol dan kawan – kawan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sahabatnya yang pingsan itu. Dengan mengendarai sepeda motor, perjalananpun berlangsung ricuh.

Ada dua sepeda motor, satunya punya Tao, dan satunya lagi punya Chanyeol. Tao tenang – tenang saja menyetir karena hanya memboncengi Chen. Sementara Chanyeol—ia menyetir, dengan Luhan dan Kai yang membonceng.

(dimohon untuk jangan meniru apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol)

"WEH, LUHAN! LU BISA DIEM GAK SIH?! KUPING GUE PANASS! GUE LAGI NYETIR NIH" pekik Chanyeol sambil terus mencoba fokus menyetir. Yang diboncenginnya—Luhan, hanya bisa mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sementara Kai—yaampun, anak itu tertidur menyandar punggung Luhan. Motivasinya apa…

"IH CHANYEOL MASA GAK BOLEH SIH NGEKHAWATIRIN TEMEN?" rengek Luhan lagi. "JAHAT LU! TURUNIN GUE SEKARANGG! ISH INI APA SIH PUNGGUNG GUE KOK BASAH BASAH LENGKET?"

"YAAMPUN, LUHAN BERISIKKK!" protes Chanyeol lagi. Ia mendengus, kesabarannya habis, telinganya panas. "APA? MAU TURUN? OKEFIX MAU TURUN DI MANA NENG?"

"GAK JADI DEH. GUE GAK BISA TURUN NIH. ADA YANG NEMPLOK DI PUNGGUNG GUE! PAKE LENGKET – LENGKET BASAH PULA NAJISSS IEWWHH"

Sementara yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya bisa terlelap. Bermimpi bahwa Kyungsoo berubah menjadi manis dan lembut. Menggandeng tangannya, tersenyum, menatapnya polos, memeluknya… Dan yang terakhir, menciumny—

**_DUAGH!_**

—nya….

"BANGUN WOOYY!" pekikan cempreng milik Chen membolongkan gendang telinganya seketika. Kai menggeliat pelan, mengucek matanya agar bisa fokus kembali. Dan, yang bisa ia temukan saat pandangannya jelas adalah—

Ia tengkurap di aspal.

Dengan bibir yang masih dimonyongkan.

Eh, ralat, bukan aspal.

Melainkan—halaman rumah orang.

"Gue di mana ya? Hoaamm…" tanya Kai, kemudian menggaruk – garuk belakang kepala mirip seekor beruk. Keempat temannya yang sedari tadi memandangnya jijik hanya bisa tercengang. Jadi, Kai tidak sadar kalau ia jatuh? Jatuh dari motor Chanyeol saat Luhan turun..

"Kamu di surga, Nak… Aku malaikatmu~" Tao tiba – tiba memegang tangan Kai dan mengajaknya berdiri. Kai yang belum sepenuhnya sadar sih, nurut saja. "Ikut aku yuk, Nak…"

"Ke mana, Malaikatku?"

"Ke jamban…"

"Buat apa? Ada ya jamban di surga…"

"Khusus buat kamu sih ada, Nak. Ayo ke sana! Biar bisa nyemplungin kamu ke jamban." wajah Tao berubah datar. "Emosi gue lama – lama."

"Loh, Tao?!" Kai _shock _alay. "Kok kamu di surga juga? Nah lo, ada Chanyeol, Luhan, Chen juga? Emang kita janjian?"

Chen memutar bola matanya malas, "Percaya banget sih kalo lo udeh di surga, Kai?"

"Au ah! Ayo masuk!" Luhan mulai emosi. Ia langsung mengentakkan kakinya kesal, dan berjalan mendahului empat orang di sana.

**_TING NONGGG!_**

"HASSALAMUALAIKUUUMMM! ATUUK? OH ATUK?"

Luhan ternganga. Bukan, itu bukan dia yang memencet bel pintu rumah Lay dan mengucapkan salam. Bukan Luhan, serius. Ta—tapi…

"WOAAHH UPIN IPEENNN! KYAAA!" pekik Luhan nyaring. Keempat temannya yang tertinggal di belakang hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan di depan mata mereka. Yang benar saja, seorang Xi Luhan, langsung berhambur memeluk Upin&Ipin yang ternyata telah memencet bel rumah Lay terlebih dahulu.

Ingat apa hobi Luhan? _Fanboyingan._

Dan beruntungnya, selain Michael Jackson, Upin&Ipin masuk dalam list biasnya.

"Yaampun.. Akhirnya aku bisa ketemu kalian…" Luhan masih memeluk Upin&Ipin sambil sesenggukan. "Hiks… biasku omonaaa!"

"I—itu Luhan?" tanya Tao _speechless_

"Gak. Gak. Gue gak kenal Luhan. Yaoloh hilangkan Luhan dari ingatankuhh?!" lanjut Chanyeol alay.

"Astagfirullah…" gumam Chen, sambil mengelus dadanya tabah.

"Surga is all I need. Hah, mati dulu ya. Okebye." ucap Kai, lalu ia pingsan.

**.**

****—CHSB—****

**.**

Oke, lupakan saja soal tragedy bias Luhan tadi ya?

Upin&Ipin akhirnya pulang karena Kak Ros telah memanggil. Dijewer lagi.

Luhan sebenarnya kecewa. Yah, namanya udah ketemu sama bias, masa mau dilepas? Enggak kan?

Mereka berlima akhirnya masuk ke rumah Lay. Ibu dari Lay langsung mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu bergambar _unicorn. _Kalau _unicorn _yang asli, tanduknya di atas kepala kan ya? Nah, stiker _unicorn_ di pintu kamar Lay ini tanduknya tidak di kepala. Tapi di pantat.

"ANNYEONGGG LAYY!" sapa Luhan saat pintu kamar terbuka. Pemuda manis itu langsung masuk, disusul dengan empat teman di belakangnya. Di dalam, Lay tampak duduk di atas kasur sambil bersandar di pinggirannya. Ia masih terlihat lemas.

"Eh, Lay! Kok tadi lu sampe pingsan sih?" tanya Chanyeol langsung _to the point._

"Yaelah, tanyaain kabarnya dulu kali, Yol! Dia masih tertekan noh! Liat mukanya!" Chen berkomentar sewot. Lalu merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi semanis mungkin. "Bagaimana, Lay? Udah baikan?"

Lay mengangguk lemah, "Hehe iyanih. Tadi gue ketekan banget."

"Ah, keterlaluan tuh Tim Ketertiban!" protes Tao tiba – tiba. "Anak orang dibikin pingsan."

Lalu Chen menambahkan, "Kalo sampe ada yang jantungan, langsung laporin aje ke Kak Seto."

Lay tersenyum kecil. Memang, sahabat – sahabatnya ini begitu perhatian. Hatinya yang lembut bak gumpalan kapas seketika tersentuh. Ingin rasanya menangis, trus memeluk semua sahabatnya. Tapi kan, Lay sudah dewasa…

"Makasih ya, Kalian…" ucap Lay apa adanya.

Luhan mengulum senyum, "Iya. Biasa aja kali hehehe… Cepet sembuh ya.."

"Tadi diapain aja di UKS?" Kai mulai kepo. "Kakak kelas tadi minta maaf gak?"

"Ya diobatin lah. Masa di sunat?" jawab Lay. "Emm… Tapi tadi—engg, gak ada satupun Tim Ketertiban yang dateng ke UKS trus minta maaf ke gue—"

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol terbawa emosi. "Kampretos itu human – human!"

"—gak papa, Yol. Tenang aja…"

"Gimana gue bisa tenang? Udeh dibikin pingsan, gak minta maaf lagi!"

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Betul, betul, betul! Tak ber-pe-ri-ke-ma-nu-si-a-an!"

"Dibilangin gue kaga apa – apa weh. Aku rapopo!" Lay mulai emosi, tetapi ia mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum. Chen sebenarnya agak curiga. Gak dimintain maaf, kok malah seneng? _Kalo gue jadi Lay pasti hati gue udeh dongkol setengah idup!—_batin Chen dalam hati.

Mereka berlima akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. MOS hari ketiga (yang berarti hari terakhir), mengharuskan mereka untuk membeli dua tangkai bunga _gebra spiral _dan membuat dua pucuk surat untuk pengurus OSIS, dengan ketentuan tiap huruf berbeda warna, menggunakan kertas A4, serta foto _selfie _ukuran 3x4 di bawah surat. Dan jangan lupakan untuk _cokelat. _Bunga tidak akan lengkap diberikan untuk seseorang tanpa adanya cokelat.

"KAMI PAMIT LAYY! PAIPAIII!" pamit Luhan. Ia lagi – lagi membonceng di sepeda motor Chanyeol. Dengan Kai yang nemplok di punggungnya. "JANGAN LUPA MINUM OBAT BEBIH!"

"Iya iya. Makasih! Dadaahhh!"

Dua sepeda motor beserta pengemudi (dan pemboncengnya) itu kemudian menghilang dari pandagan. Lay lekas menutup pintu rumahnya, dan mengunci rapat – rapat.

_'Hihihi maafkan aku guys…' _gumam Lay sambil terkikik kecil. _'Aku menyembunyikan sesuatu yang harus kalian ketahui esok hari! Good Luck!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_=TBC=_**

* * *

**_Big thanks to :  
_**

**_JI Dray; NaturalCandy1994; krispandataozi; LVenge; Senpaice; KrisTaoTao; Al-phabet Di; ViviPExotic46; Choi Arang; Aquarian Ten; Alexara; GOT7mark93; younlaycious88; ChickenOwl; valensia1630; EXOST Panda; HappyBaek99; kookies24; nur991fah; Maple fujoshi2309; .58; Panpan894; coldgirl 2; EllisaAzzusa; MonMon; ellisasukma_**

**_silent readers, followers, favoriters_**

**_GOMAWOO^^_**

* * *

**A/N: **

**dan FF ini apdet dengan cepat/? wkwkwk. banyak yang ngalamin ginian yaa? kok pada bilang 'ih, ini kayak MOS gue dot!'**

**HAHAAHAHAHA XD**

**Kurang 1 chapter lagi dan penderitaan murid baru itu selesaai~~**

**Mungkin ada yang ditanyakan? mention aja ke acc PA odot ditaandf. atau kalau mau gila - gilaan ala exostan di sini aja parkod0t^^**

**pasti di followback kok! XD wkwkwk ini kok malah promosi yap-_-**

**okesip, mungkin saatnya review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHSB (Catatan Hati Siswa Baru)**

**(EXO Fanfiction)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : EXO's official pair (slight BTS)**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, School-Life**

**Length : 3 of 3**

**Desclimer : Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan Odot sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Alur cerita Odot dapat dari MOS yang odot jalanin sendiri kemarin. TAPI gak sepenuhnya sama ya! MASIH PARAH YANG INI KOK^^ Hehehe. **

**Summary : Tahun ajaran baru, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Zitao, Luhan, dan Lay masuk di SM Internationa High School. Awalnya baik – baik saja. Tetapi semua itu berubah saat 6 orang Tim OSIS bagian Ketertiban datang! Bagaimana suka dan duka menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa di sana? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kembali ke rumah Luhan pada pukul lima sore. Beberapa tangkai bunga _gebra spiral _tak lupa menemaninya. Bunganya bagus, warnanya putih dengan semu hijau atau kuning di tengahnya. Chanyeol sudah merencanakan, satu bunga di antaranya harus ia berikan pada Baekhyun! Apapun alasannya!

Luhan segera menggelar terpal di ruang tengah. Jangan diherankan, Luhan memang tidak punya karpet. Motivasi Luhan menggelar terpal ini selain untuk melindungi diri dari dinginnya lantai, juga bisa untuk lesehan. Membuat surat sambil tengkurap berlima sepertinya asyik.

"Demi apapun, gue kudu mulai dari mana ini weh?!" Kai komat – kamit bingung. Di hadapannya kini sudah ada dua _bucket gebra spiral, _dua batang coklat, dua lembar kertas A4, spidol warna – warni, dan juga—_selfie-_nya dengan pose telunjuk melebarkan lobang hidung.

"Eanjir _selfie _lu, Kai!" ucap Tao yang tidak sengaja melihat foto Kai. Pemuda bermarga Huang itu kemudian tertawa sampai guling – guling di atas terpal. "NGAHAHAH YAOWLO ITU SELFIE MUKA APA SELFIE UPIL? BAHAHAHAH"

"Biasa aje keles." respon Kai woles.

Memang sih, _selfie _kelima human di sini tidak normal semua. Di mulai dari Kai yang pose melebarkan hidung, Chen yang berhijab pake sarung, Luhan koprol, Tao—oh, sepertinya dia lumayan. _Selfie _di depan kaca kamar mandi mall.

Sementara Chanyeol, dua fotonya berbeda tempat, namun dengan pose yang sama.

Dua jari. Apa lagi?

Saat Chen bertanya kenapa Chanyeol selalu menggunakan dua jari, pemuda jangkung itu menjawab, "Gue dukung Jokowi broh! Salam dua jari!"

Gitu…

Hah, baiklah. Abaikan soal _selfie – selfie _mereka. Sekarang, biarkan mereka berlima berkutat dengan spidol warna – warni serta kertas A4. Tim OSIS tidak menyuruh mereka membuat surat cinta. Melainkan, kesan dan pesan selama MOS. Bagaimana pendapat mereka tentang MOS, anggota OSISnya, sekolahnya, dan lain – lain.

* * *

"—_Dear Kris Sunbae,_

_Sebenarnya, aku nggak tau mau nulis apa. Tapi, aku nulis surat ini khusus dipersembahkan untukmu kok. Dibaca ya, sunbae? Jangan langsung dibakar—"_

_._

"—_Umm, hey, Aphrodite!_

_Hehehe… sebenernya kamu ini acting apa gimana sih? Galak banget. Padahal cantik. Hehehe… Oh ya, surat ini buat kesan pesan MOS kan? Khusus kamu, aku bikin surat cinta ajadeh azeg—"_

_._

"—_Sohee nuna KW, aku kayaknya ngefans nih sama kamu. Rela deh dimarahin tiap hari. Meskipun kamu galak, tapi aku keknya naksir deh. Bagaimana?—"_

_._

"—_gak capek apa ya mbentak terus tiap hari? Padahal muka kamu kalem kaya gitu. Mirip pororo tau gak? Duh maap banget aku gak bisa bikin kesan pesan. Kalo bikin benih rasa cinta kita keknya bisa—"_

_._

"—_sunbae dengan muka terdatar yang pernah kutemui… umm apa ya? Nggg kesan pesan? Dari aku dikit aja yah. Hmm, Sehun sunbae~ can I be your lover? eh—"_

* * *

Mereka berangkat pagi – pagi. Dengan menjinjing 2 bucket bunga _gebra spiral _beserta surat dan cokelatnya. Penampilan masih cupu seperti kemaren. Rambut dibelah dua, dengan dasi kupu pink polkadot.

"Itu—bunga lu, mau dikasihin siapa, Yol?" tanya Kai saat mereka duduk di bangku masing – masing.

Chanyeol nyengir, "Ya biasa, _Aphrodite-ku. _Tapi satunya lagi gak tau mau gue kasihin ke siapa. Lu mau gak, Kai?"

Kai bergidik. Sahabatnya paling _peak _ini mulai lagi.

"Najis banget dah gue nerima bunga dari elu…"

"Ngahaha ya kagak lah. Gak sembarang orang loh bisa dapet bunga dari orang tampan kek gue. Mungkin Baekhyun sunbae orang yang beruntung _tsaaahhh"_

"Gue mau muntah. Tolong siapapun—"

Dan begitu seterusnya sampe kakak pembina datang.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan normal. Belum ada tanda – tanda akan datangnya Tim Ketertiban ke kelas. Belum ya, setidaknya.

"Hah… dari kemaren gini kek. Adem ayem, gak ada acara bentak – bentak." oceh Luhan. Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk bareng di aula sekolah karena ada penyuluhan tentang narkoba. Tempat mereka paling belakang. _Mendengarkan penyuluhan apa gunanya coba?—_begitulah pendapat mereka.

Chen menyandar di tembok, "Nafas gue lega bro."

"Tapi, tapi…." Tao menyahut. "Gimana kalo ntar itu Tim Ketertiban dateng sekarang?"

"Yaampun, sekarang masih penyuluhan. Masa iya itu tim mau ngebentak – bentak di sini? bisa – bisa itu bapak – bapak pemberi penyuluhan langsung tewas di tempat" ucap Chanyeol, lalu ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Sumpah sumpah, tapi bener dah. Mereka liar!"

"Iye. Macem induk macan yang baru lahiran. Rawr" sahut Chen. Ia menirukan semua gerak gerik macan. Mulai dari auman, muka, sampai goyang ala macan/?

"Tapi ya, _by the way…" _potong Kai. "Kalian ngerasa gak sih kalo itu cuman _acting _belaka?"

Seluruhnya terdiam, lalu memandang satu sama lain. Ada benarnya juga memang pernyataan Kai. "Bisa saja mereka bikin _scenario _sendiri, trus kakak – kakak pembina kita itu di suruh jadi peran protagonist. Sok kalem dan baik hati…"

"…dan Tim Ketertiban itu sebagai antagonisnya?" tebak Luhan.

"Betul!" Kai mengangkat jempolnya. "Terserah lu pada mau percaya gue ato kaga. Itutu, si wakil OSIS, Suho Sunbae, gak sengaja pernah gue lirik lagi senyumin Jimin Sunbae!"

"HAHHH?" Chanyeol terkejut alay. Berhubung ia belum sikat gigi waktu mandi pagi tadi, bau mulutnya menyebar ke mana – mana. Wajah Chen berubah jadi kisut, "Bau. Kampret."

Chanyeol nyengir.

"Eh, serius lu Kai?" Tao mendelik tidak percaya.

"Dua-rius! Gue liat pake mata telanjang! Gak gue bajuin!"

"Ape kata lu dah anjir mata dibajuin.."

Pembicaraan mereka pun berlangsung serius. Soal Kai yang tak sengaja melihat Suho _senyumin_ Jimin itu memang benar adanya. Saat itu adalah saat di mana Suho _meludahi _para pembina kelas. Dan setelah itu, ia tersenyum.

Bukan senyum remeh. Tapi, senyum tulus.

Dan seorang Kim Jongin secara tidak sengaja mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Ah, iya kali! Itu cuman rekayasa!" timpal Luhan.

"Tapi, kalo itu cuman rekayasa, niat banget sih marah – marah pake bentak gitu?"—Tao berpendapat. Dan langsung di respon oleh Chen, "Lhamen, biasanya mereka balas dendam!"

"Betul!" Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ho'oh. Mereka mungkin rela ngelakuin apapun demi balas dendam.."—Kai.

"Betul! Betul!"—Chanyeol

"Kita salah apa yaampun…. Salah gak salah, tetep disalahin. Sakitnya tuh—" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya. Lalu ia melebarkan kedua lubang hidungnya, "—DI SINIH!"

"Betul! Betul! Betul!"

"SEKALI LAGI LO NGOMONG BETUL GUE CIUM PAKE KAKI TUH MULUTTT!" Chen emosi. Yang langsung dibalas dengan cengiran lebar ala Chanyeol. Perdebatan mereka pun akhirnya terhenti. Karena sang MC memberitahukan bahwa—

"…_baiklah, karena penyuluhan sudah selesai, kalian boleh istirahat. Kembali ke kelas masing – masing…."_

Sesuai dengan arahan MC, merekapun bergegas untuk kembali ke kelas. Dikarenakan murid kelas sepuluh yang terlampau banyak (kurang lebih 250 siswa), koridor untuk menuju ke kelas menjadi sempit. Susah untuk berjalan cepat di tempat seperti itu. Sementara telinga Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Luhan, dan Tao sudah berdengung tatkala mendengar teriakan Tim Ketertiban yang memendangi mereka dari lantai dua.

"JALAN GITU AJA LAMA!"—Suho

"LEMOT!"—Sehun

"CEPETAN WOY! PUNYA KAKI GAK SIH YAAMPUN!"—Kyungsoo

"SUDAH GAK USAH DIOMELIN TUH BOCAH BOCAH LEMOT! GAK ADA GUNANYA JUGA. KACANG!"—Baekhyun

'_Anjir anjirrr! Itu sunbae gak tau apa kalo jalannya rame? MATA WOY MATAA!' _ucap Kai. Tentu saja di dalam hati. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menyumpal sepatu ke mulut _sunbae – sunbaenya _itu. Tidak peduli kalau misalnya mulut Kyungsoo—yang ia idam – idamkan—juga ikut disumpal.

Dan akhirnya perjalanan _panas _itu berakhir.

Alhamdulillah mereka sampai ke kelas dengan selamat sentausa. Tidak ada luka lecet atau lebam_. _Atau mungkin penyakit jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin. Kalau disingkat, suara _sunbae _Ketertiban itu membunuhmu!—itu kesimpulan seorang Park Chanyeol tentang suara _sunbae – sunbae _Ketertiban.

Ya gak gitu juga, sih.

Okelah, abaikan soal kesimpulan Chanyeol.

Saat ini, Jin, Vi dan Jimin sudah masuk ke kelas kembali. Senyum merekah selalu menghiasi mereka. Seolah tidak pernah takut akan omelan _sunbae _seperti yang kemarin. Dan faktor ini juga yang menyebabkan Kai curiga kalau ini hanyalah _sandiwara belaka_.

"Gimana tadi penyuluhannya?" tanya Vi. Seluruhnya menjawab _'bagus, sunbae!' _atau _'kereenn!' _sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Terkecuali Chanyeol dan kawan – kawan. Mereka terlihat lemas, tidak bersemangat, lesu—5L banget lah pokoknya.

_Badmood? _Tentu saja.

Mereka sepertinya sudah mulai tidak waras.

"Oke, pada bawa bunganya kan?" tanya Jimin. Semuanya mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja membawa. Kalau tidak, bisa jadi mereka habis karena mendengar ocehan keras dari para _sunbae _ketertiban.

Jin kemudian melanjutkan, "Dua menit lagi istirahat. Dan bunga itu, yang kalian bawa, diserahkan saat istirahat juga. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI SUNBAE~"

"Bagus."

_**Tingnongninggg~ Waktu istirahat pertama—Tingnongninggg~**_

Seluruh siswa kelas sepuluh itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Tangan mereka penuh dengan dua _bucket _bunga _gebra spiral _beserta cokelat dan surat dengan amplop berwarna. Perempuan berwarna emas, sementara laki – laki berwarna perak.

"Doh rame banget sih?" gerutu Tao. Saat ini mereka berlima sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Pandangan mereka menelusuri tiap sudut dari lapangan ramai di depan. Tentu saja untuk mencari seseorang yang akan menerima bunga-surat-cokelat yang mereka bawa saat ini.

Dan pandangan mereka seketika berhenti tepat di suatu titik.

Tepatnya di tengah – tengah lapangan.

U-yeah, para _sunbae _ketertiban yang menjadi incaran mereka berada di sana. Lengkap.

"_Akhirnya ketemu juga, Sohee Sunbae! Kalo dia senyum baca surat gue, gue doain makin cantik aje tuh sunbae! AMIN!"_

"_Aphrodite galak ada di depan mata, Chanyeol! SEMANGATT SEMANGAAATTT!"_

"_Pororo~ I'm cominggg!"_

"…_audzubillahiminassyaitonirrojim~ Kris Sunbae syaiton terimalah bungaku—eh GAK GAK"_

"_YO YO AKU SIAP AKU SIAP! SEHUN SUNBAE KALO GAK SENYUM GUE CIPOK PAKE BAKIAK MESJID YO YO YO!"_

Begitulah do'a mereka dalam hati sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju sang _sunbae killer _tersebut. Sebenarnya kaki Luhan agak bergemetar. Tapi, dia tampak yang paling bersemangat diantara empat teman lainnya. Ia melangkah dengan bersorak _'YO! YO! YO!' _dalam hati.

Dan sampailah mereka tepat di hadapan _sunbae _Ketertiban. Mereka segera mengarah pada tujuan masing – masing. Chanyeol ke Baekhyun, Kai ke Kyungsoo, Tao ke Kris, Luhan ke Sehun, dan yang terakhir—Chen ke Xiumin. Sedetik kemudian, mereka tersenyum bangga. Mungkin dikarenakan tidak ada yang berani memberikan bunga ke _sunbae – sunbae _tersebut, bunga mereka—Tim Ketertiban—tampak sedikit. Chen tersenyum licik dalam hati—_kacian deh lu~_

"Ehm, maaf, bunga ini untuk _sunbae~" _begitulah kalimat yang mereka ucapkan sembari memberikan bunga. Sama, namun beda tujuan. Mereka sudah siap – siap untuk mendapat semprotan marah, protes karna norak, atau apalah. Tapi—asal kalian tahu, persiapan mereka sia – sia.

Karena tanggapan mereka sama, "Gomawo~". Lalu tersenyum.

Sekali lagi,

Tersenyum.

Ter-se-nyum.

Tim Ketertiban itu TERSENYUM!

Bukan paksaan. Chanyeol bisa melihat langsung dari raut muka Baekhyun saat mendongak dan menerima bunga miliknya. Demi hidung pesek Kai, wooaah, Baekhyun benar – benar cantik saat tersenyum!

Sama halnya dengan Sehun dan Kris. Pemilik muka terdingin di antara yang lainnya. Juga bisa tersenyum saat menerima bunga dari Luhan dan Tao. Rasanya jantung Luhan sudah ingin mendesak keluar dari sarang! Begitupun dengan Tao.

Kyungsoo manis kalau tersenyum. Menggemaskan pula!—begitu pendapat Kai. Ia sudah susah payah menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi _sunbae_ – nya. Xiumin juga seperti itu. Pipinya yang sudah mirip _baozi _malah semakin mengembang ke atas saat tersenyum.

Rasanya _plong! _Lega! Bebas!

Mereka berlima kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang sumringah. Tiap orang pasti akan berbunga – bunga kalau karyanya yang sudah susah payah dibuat diterima dan dihargai, bukan?

Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Tao, dan Luhan kembali ke tempat duduk masing – masing.

"Sudah dikasihin semua bunganya?" tanya Jimin. "Seneng gak?"

Semuanya berseru senang. Apalagi untuk Chanyeol dan keempat kawan – kawannya. Mereka seolah mendapat hadiah special dari orang ter-_killer _se-antah berantah itu. _Mungkin dramanya sudah selesai kali. Hahahah!—_batin Kai kemudian.

Namun sayang, kebahagiaan itu lenyap seketika.

_**BRAK! **_

Lagi – lagi pintu di dobrak. Kali ini tidak pakai tangan. Tapi pakai kaki. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan kaki jenjang kepunyaan sang ketua OSIS, Wu Yi Fan?

"APA KETAWA – KETAWA?!" bentak Kris tiba – tiba. Ia lalu masuk kelas dengan angkuh. Jas OSIS ia sampirkan begitu saja di pundaknya. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sementara lima anggota yang lain menyusul dibelakang. Beserta seorang bermasker hitam aneh yang ikut masuk membawa kamera.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol CS lebih penasaran dengan si perekam. Lagi dimarahin, kok malah direkam?

Tim ketertiban lagi – lagi menggunakan ekspresi dingin menakutkan.

"ABIS LIAT SULE YA KETAWA? CENGENGESAN!" lanjut Baekhyun kemudian. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri tiap celah kelas. Matanya menyorot tajam satu – persatu siswa yang ia lihat. Chanyeol terperangah. Bukan—bukan tatapan tajam seperti ini yang ia lihat tadi saat menyerahkan bunga.

Tadi Baekhyun manis, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Tapi—baru saja dua puluh menit berlalu…

"SUNBAE PEMBINA, KELUAR!" Sehun berkoar.

Dapat terlihat raut muka takut dari sisi Jin, Vi, dan Jimin. Mereka hanya bisa menunduk, menuruti apa yang diperintah oleh Tim Ketertiban. Apa daya, mereka juga masih menduduki posisi di bawah Tim Ketertiban yang semuanya kelas XII tersebut. Ketiga pembina tersebut keluar diikuti oleh 3 orang Tim Ketertiban—Sehun, Kris, dan Suho.

Dan sekarang, tinggalah 3 orang Tim Ketertiban dan 32 murid baru SM Senior High School.

"Berdiri, Kalian—" perintah Xiumin. Kali ini tiada bentakan. Seluruh siswa lekas berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "—nyanyikan yel – yel!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kai langsung maju ke depan. Telinganya sudah terlalu panas mendengar Kyungsoo mengoloknya dengan _lembek. _Pemuda berkulit tan itu lalu menegapkan tubuhnya. Bersiap untuk memimpin yel – yel. "Oke, teman – teman! Nyanyikan yel – yel! Satu, dua, tiga!"

_Prok prok prok prok_

"_KAMI DARI, SEPULUH CE~" _

_Prokprokprok!_

"_KELAS KAMI, PALING OKE~" _

_Prokprokprok!_

"_KAMI YANG PALING KECE, TENTUNYA PASTI RAME—KARNA KAMI, BLAISE PASCAL!"_

_Prokprokprok!_

…

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sakratis, "Woah bagus~ Paling 'oke' ya?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani menyahut. Mengerti hal tersebut, Sehun menggedikkan bahunya cuek. "Yakin sudah yang paling 'OKE'? iya?" tanya Xiumin kemudian.

"KECE? OKE? CIH! KELAS BEGINIAN GAK COCOK DIBILANG GITU! BANDEL SEMUA!" itu Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia lalu berjalan ke depan papan tulis. "DISURUH BELI BERAPA SIH BUNGA GEBRA SPIRALNYA?"

Suasana mendadak mencekam kembali. Mereka hanya bisa menunduk di tengah kesunyian. Tidak ada yang punya nyali besar untuk melawan Tim Ketertiban tersebut. Meskipun seorang _gentleman, _mereka tetap saja adek kelas. _Magnae, _paling muda.

"DISURUH BELI BERAPA WOY? JAWABB!"

"D—dua tangkai, Sunba—"

"KALO UDAH NGERTI DUA TANGKAI KENAPA BELINYA 2 BUCKET?" Xiumin emosi. Ia lalu mengambil se_bucket _bunga yang ada di meja guru kelas ini. Itu punya Soojung, yang ia berikan pada Jin sunbae. "DUA BUCKET GINIAN SIAPA YANG NYURUH?"

'_Hahanjer mending banyak keles ketimbang kurang. Sialan. Salah mulu gue!' _Chen mulai membatin dongkol. Tangannya mengepal sampai buku – buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya menggertak kesal.

"LAPOR ORANG TUA, OSIS DI-SA-LAH-KAN!" Kyungsoo berceloteh di depan kelas. "SATU BUCKET BERAPA HARGANYA?"

Seorang siswa yg duduk paling depan menjawab, "—sepuluh ribu won!"

"GAK NGERTI MAHAL? SEBUCKET BUNGA INI KALO DIBAGI SATU ANAK SATU TANGKAI JADI BANYAK!" tambah Baekhyun. Ia tetap berkeliling sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Sementara 32 orang siswa itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Satu diantaranya sudah ingin menangis—Tao.

"Coba kalian renungkan," Kyungsoo, kali ini berbicara lebih pelan. "Kalian gak kasian sama orang tua kalian? Dan juga tiga kakak pembina kalian itu?"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Orang tua kalian udah ngeluarin uang banyak buat beli ini. Padahal, sebucket bunga kalo di bagi satu anak satu tangkai bisa jadi banyak."

"Dan kalian tahu, kenapa kakak pembina kalian disuruh keluar?" kali ini Xiumin angkat bicara. "Kalo kalian salah, yang dimarahin itu KAKAK PEMBINA tau gak? Kalian gak kasian sama mereka?"

"Kalian itu sama – sama EGOIS!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata egois. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah gondok setengah mati. Ia tidak salah, hanya selalu dicari kesalahannya. Tim Ketertiban ini benar – benar terlewat teliti.

"_GAK USAH PAKE DIBELA!"_

"_MEREKA GAK SALAH, SUNBAE! LEBIH BAIK BELI BANYAK KETIMBANG KURANG!"_

"_WEH, NGAJAK BERANTEM LU?"_

"_APA? GUE GAK TAKUT!"_

_**Bugh! Bugh!**_

"DENGERIN NOH! DI LUAR, TIM PEMBINA MATI – MATIAN BELAIN KALIAN! GAK KASIAN APA?" suara Kyungsoo seketika mendengungkan telinga. Luhan bergidik mendengarkan perdebatan di luar. Seperti ada suara pukulan di sana. _A—apa benar mereka membela kelas ini sampai adu fisik?—_batin Luhan bergetar takut.

Suara seperti saling adu pukul yang berasal dari luar kelas itu dapat terdengar dari dala kelas. Teriakan Vi, Jin, dan Jimin yang terus – terusan mebela kelas juga terdengar nyaring. Luhan dan Tao sudah hampir menangis. Dan sayangnya—mereka tidak sadar bahwa salah seorang Tim Ketertiban tengah tersenyum licik.

Xiumin berjalan lunglai kemudian duduk bersimpuh di depan papan tulis. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar sambil berkata, "Capek tau gak ngatur kalian? Susahnya minta ampun!"

"Tujuan kita seperti ini untuk melatih kalian agar menjadi penerus SM International High School yang unggul, terampil, dan berprestasi. Entah itu dalam akademik, non-akademik, maupun sikap!" Baekhyun berceloteh panjang. "Bukan untuk marahin kalian. Bukan…"

'_Omdo. Bukan untuk dimarahin apaan? Tiap hari bikin ketekan mulu' _Chen membatin sewot.

"Sekarang, tundukkan kepala kalian, letakkan di atas meja.." pinta Kyungsoo. "Pejamkan mata kalian, renungkan…."

Seluruh siswa menurut. Mereka segera meletakkan kepala di atas meja, memejamkan mata, dan merenungkan. Hanya satu siswa yang membangkang, Kim Jongin. Ya, bocah itu kelewat dongkol. Ia hanya menunduk sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Tim Ketertiban tentu tak mau diam.

"Saat – saat seperti ini juga ada yang gak mau merenung?" ucap Xiumin. Matanya melirik ke arah Kai.

"NUNDUK WOY! MERENUNG! NGERTI MERENUNG GAK?" itu Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja tidak langsung berteriak di depan Kai karena memang peraturannya _seperti itu._

_**Brak!**_

3 Tim Ketertiban lain, akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka menarik Vi. Jin, dan JImin yang sudah acak – acakan tak karuan. Kris, Sehun, dan Suho akhirnya meletakkan mereka bertiga di depan kelas. Kris menyeringai, "LIHAT NIH, KAKAK PEMBINA KALIAN!"

"MATI – MATIAN BELAIN APA YANG SEHARUSNYA GAK PANTES DIBELA!" Suho menambahkan. Sambil mengacak – acak kasar rambut Jimin yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Seluruh siswa yang awalnya menunduk, kini mengarah pada pemandangan menyedihkan di depan mereka. Dapat terlihat, bahkan terpampang jelas, kakak pembina mereka tampak begitu berantakan. Luhan sempat heran, _'tadi perasaan ada yang pukul – pukulan deh. Kok gaada yang babak belur? Cuman berantakan?'_

"Kakak Pembina sama apa yang dibina gaada bedanya." ucap Sehun. Ia lalu mengambil penghapus papan tulis yang sudah hitam karena digunakan untuk menghapus spidol di papan tulis. Ia menyeringai sekilas. Sebelum apa yang dipegangnya, diusapkan secara langsung ke wajah Vi, Jin, dan Jimin. "Lihat nih, keren kan?"

'_sunbae mabok!'—_Chanyeol

"MEREKA RELA DIGINIIN DEMI SIAPA?" Kris mengambil spidol, lalu mencoret muka para kakak pembina menggunakan spidol tersebut. "DEMI KALIAN! NGERTI GAK?"

Tao menangis.

Amarahnya memuncak, ubun – ubunnya panas. Dalam pikiran polos Tao adalah, _dirinya yang salah; yang gak pernah benar; males; pembangkang; dan blablabla._

Lain halnya dengan Luhan. Ia juga menangis, menyadari bahwa ia juga dalam pihak yang _salah._ Kepalanya sudah tidak berani mendongak, telinganya ia tutup rapat – rapat. Seolah tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan bentakan keras dari Tim Ketertiban.

Chen, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Ketiganya sama – sama tidak bisa menangis. Mereka terlanjur larut dalam emosi. Pundaknya naik turun, pandangan mereka menatap marah pada pemandangan di depan. Marah. Benar – benar marah.

"MAAF, SUNBAE!" Kai tiba – tiba mengeluarkan suara. "KITA SALAH!"

"BARU NYADAR KALAU SALAH?" Sehun membalas dengan bentakan. Koordinator OSIS ini kemudian meyeringai lebar, "BARU NGAKU SALAH KALO PEMBINA KALIAN DISIKSA GINI? NGOMONG DARI DULU!"

'_Kamprett! Kaga gitu!' _dongkol Kai dalam hati.

Adu mulut dengan Tim Ketertiban memang sia – sia.

Tapi, satu lagi yang membuat mereka dongkol.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si masker yang daritadi mondar – mandir merekam hal ini terjadi. Chanyeol malu setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa kejadian ini sempet direkam? Padahal suasananya nyaris mencekik seluruh siswa yang ada di dalamnya.

"SELURUH TIM KETERTIBAN, MAJU KE DEPAN!" perintah Suho.

Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo yang awalnya berkeliling, segera berdiri di depan kelas bersama anggota OSIS yang lain. Tiga pembina—yang wajahnya begitu hitam karena penghapus papan tulis dan spidol—sama sekali tidak berkutik. Masih saja berdiri di tengah – tengah Tim Ketertiban.

Dan merekapun akhirnya berkumpul. Berdiri berjajar seperti layaknya perkenalan seperti lusa lalu. Bedanya, Tim Pembina juga berdiri di tengah tengah Tim Ketertiban.

Banyak terdengar isakan siswa yang menangis—termasuk Tao dan Luhan.

Hanya Kai, Chen, dan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menangis.

"HARUSNYA KALIAN ITU MINTA MAAF SAMA KAKAK PEMBINA KALIAN!"—Xiumin.

"Kakak Pembinanya disiksa, baru mau minta maaf! EGOIS!"—Sehun

"Perlu kesadarannya, untuk kalian.." Suho mengucapkan nada tersebut dengan nada pelan. "Berpikir cerdas. Jangan sembarangan!"

"Terakhir dari kami—" Kyungsoo lalu memandang seluruh anggota OSISI, lalu ia berbisik, "_—satu, dua, tiga!—_

"**SELAMAT DATANG DI SM INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL, GUYS!"**

Seluruh siswa mendongak.

Kaget, melotot, heran, nangis—

Yaampun.

Apa – apaan?

"HUAAAAAAAAA HUAAAAA HIKS HIKSSS HUEEEEE"

Suasana kelas mendadak pecah. Ada yang nangis, emosi, banting meja, dan lain – lain. OSIS yang ada di depan kelas tertawa lepas. Mereka tersenyum lagi. Chanyeol sebenarnya ngerasa _adem _kalo liat Baekhyun itu senyum. Tapi—tapi….. dia udah ngerasa dibohongin. Sakitnya tuh—

"SATU LAGI!" suara Kyungsoo mengheningkan kelas. Ia lalu menarik si _juru kamera bermasker _yang berdiri nyantai menyandar di dinding, untuk ikut berdiri di depan kelas. Awalnya ia tidak mau, tapi ia dipaksa Kyungsoo.

'_diliat dari gelagatnya, kok gue pernah liat ya tu orang?' _batin Chen. Matanya selalu mengikuti si juru kamera sejak tadi.

"Kalian kenal juru kamera ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol CS di belakang. Jelas saja mereka tidak tahu.

Dan pandangan mereka melotot lebar saat masker si kameramen di buka.

"TADAAHHH!"

Krik.

Chanyeol membuang muka.

Kai tahan napas.

Chen pengen kentut.

Lupakan sejenak Tao dan Luhan karena mereka masih menangis.

"DIALAH ZHANG YIXING! TEMEN SEKELAS KALIAN! YANG KEMARIN PINGSANN!" Kyungsoo mengenalkan Yixing dengan nada yang ceria. "DAN DIA PACAR RESMINYA WAKIL KETUA OSIS KITA, KIM JOONMYUN!"

Yixing menunduk sembari menyapa, "Anyeonghaseyo, kalian! Hehehe…."

Semburat merah di pipi mereka—Yixing dan Suho—nampak jelas terlihat.

Dan sekarang. Chanyeol, Kai, dan Chen pengen boker di tempat.

Jadi selama ini…

"HUEEEEEEEE! GAMAU! GAMAU! JAUH JAUH DARI TAO!" pekikan tangis Tao terdengar nyaring. Ia masih saja nangis kosel – kosel karena kesal. Ia juga tidak terima sudah dibohongin. Sebagai ketua OSIS, Kris lah yang mencoba menenangkan Tao.

"Ini Cuma _acting, _Tao.. sudahlah….." ucap Kris pelan. Tangannya lalu mengangkat, menuju ke pundak Tao. Tetapi, hal tersebut sia – sia karena tangan Tao lebih duluan menepis tangan Kris. "DON'T TOUCH ME! HUEEEEE!"

"T—tapi kan…."

Tao terus saja menangis, sampai mukanya ia tutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya. rapat – rapat.

Kris mengehela napas lelah. Hingga kemudian, segelintir ide meluncur di otaknya. Si Ketos ini lalu berdeham, '_EKHEM!'_

"HIKS! APA LO? GAK USAH SOK COOL DEH EHAM EHEM HUEEE HIKS HIKS"

"Berhenti nangis gak?"

"GAMAOO! HUEEEE"

"Berhenti nangis atau—"

"ATAU AP—"

"—cium?"

"WHAAATTT? NOOOO!"

Ya Tuhan.

Seluruh anggota OSIS yang berdiri di depan nyaris terpingkal. Yixing saja sampai memukul bahu Suho kencang karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sebenarnya sakit. Tapi, apasih yang Suho gak lakuin demi pacarnya? EA.

Beralih ke Luhan. Siswa cantik sekaligus tampan itu masih saja menangis. Ia masih menyembunyikan waahnya di dalam kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Hiks…"_

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis.."

Sayup – sayup Luhan mendengar suara familiar. Suara agak cempreng tapi bass. Suara sunbaenya. Sunbae paling ditakuti. Suara Oh Sehun.

"Hey!"

"…." Luhan tak menyahut.

"Aku minta maaf."

"…." Masih tak ada sahutan.

Sehun menyerah. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang. Lalu memberikannya kepada Luhan. Kupon _Bubble Tea._

"Datanglah ke tempat biasanya kau membeli _bubble tea _jam 4 sore_. _Aku traktir deh. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan minta maaf."

"…." Luhan mengernyit. Berpikir keras.

Tempat biasanya beli _bubble tea? _Darimana Sehun sunbae tahu?

Sebuah rahasia bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

Seorang sunbae bermuka dingin dan cuek, paling ditakuti nomor dua setelah Kris ini, tertarik dengan hoobaenya—_Xi Luhan._

"Baiklah—ekhem! Bentar." Baekhyun angkat bicara. "Saya akan meluruskan. Jadi ya, ini semua hanya _acting _belaka. Semua ini memang ada skenarionya. Jangan di ambil hati okey?"

"Kalau udah keambil hati gimana, Baekhyun sunbae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Buang aja…"

"Ngg… gak bisa."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Kok gak bisa?"

Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Ya jelas gak bisa lah.. Yang keambil hatiku kan Baekhyun sunbaenya~ Udah nancep di sini nih—" tangan Chanyeol mengarah tepat di jantungnya. Baekhyun nganga. "So, gak bisa di buang seenaknya. Mending _be mine _saja, Baekhyun sunbae~ hehehe"

Baekhyun masih nganga. Berpikir keras. Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah diucapkan adek kelas tinggi dengan gigi rapi bersih di hadapannya kini. Dia bilang apa? _Be mine? _Jadi ceritanya Baekhyun—

"WHAAATTT?"

"CIYEEE CIYEEE CIYEE"

"IHIIIIRR~~~"

"SUIT SUITTTT!"

"EAAAKKK!"

"ENAK DEWE!"

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

"PEJE PEJE PEJEEE!"

"CIOM! CIOM! CIOM! CI—"

_Oops._

Oke, lupakan sorakan terakhir. Karena itu sorakannya odot.

_Back to topic! _Setelah mendengar sorakan seantero kelas tadi, Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pria jangkung itu berniat untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah tersipu di depan kelas. Chanyeol lekas berlutut di depan Baekhyun, memasang muka memohon yang entah kenapa terlihat tampan di mata sabit cantik kepunyaannya.

Oh, nampaknya Baekhyun juga mulai menyukai Chanyeol!

"Baekhyun _sunbae, _maaf kalau lancang, gak sopan sama kakak kelas atau gimana," jeda sejenak, "ini jujur. Dari hati yang paling terdalam, gue cuman mau ngungkapin kalau gue jatuh cinta sama _sunbae.."_

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat. Dan pipi Baekhyun semakin merona.

"_Love in the first sight. _Rasanya tuh—"

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun, lalu menciumnya dalam.

"_Saranghae, Baekhyun sunbae. Will you be mine?"_

Baekhyun masih saja menunduk malu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia setengah mengumpat, _'Adek kelas sialan! Kampret! Gue ditembak! Yawlah! OMG! Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Aduh dia ganteng! Tiang listrik! Asdfghjl—gue kudu apa?!'_

Emosi penjuru kelas semakin memuncak. Banyak yang berteriak untuk Baekhyun agar menerima Chanyeol. Tapi, coba lihat di sisi lain! Di sana ada si ketua kelas Kim Jongin, yang terlihat semakin negro karena ia emosi. Ia berharap Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol! Karena—yeah, kalian ingat perjanjiannya?

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Gue punya ide bagus woyy!" ucap Chanyeol kemudian. "Tapi ini harus jadi rahasia antara kita berdua saja, _Baby_…"

"NAJES!" Kai membuang muka. "Ide apaan emang?"

"Gini—

_Lu kan naksir sama Kyungsoo sunbae, sementara gue crush banget sama Baekhyun sunbae itu kan? Nah, ayo kita taruhan! Siapa yang bisa macarin target kita duluan, dia yang menang!"_

Chanyeol langsung membisikkan seluruh idenya pada Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan ini mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol. Ide pria jangkung itu terlalu gila.

"Gimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lu gak waras ye?" Kai membuat gerakan seolah – olah akan mencekik Chanyeol. Si empunya malah tertawa. "Kita belom kenal woyy"

"Ngahahah woles bro." Chanyeol melepas tangan Jongin yang mencekik lehernya. "Kan lumayan, kalo lu menang, gue bakal jadi pembantu seorang Kim Jongin selama satu bulan!"

"Tapi kan—"

"Sssttt" Chanyeol langsung menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir Kai. Sungguh, tolong siapkan kantong muntah untuk Kim Jongin sekarang. "Jangan sentiment dulu. Kita kan tanding. Ntar kalo gue yang menang, lu bakal jadi pembantu gue selama sebulan penuh!"

Dan Kai akhirnya menyerah dengan menyetujui ide gila Chanyeol tersebut.

_**Flashback off.**_

* * *

_Kagak!_

_Kagak boleh!_

_Najis banget gue harus jadi babunya Chanyeol?_

_Masa gue harus nembak Kyungsoo sunbae juga?_

_Anjer gue belom ada persiapan! Mana belum sempet kenalan lagi!_

_Weteefff! Bekyun sunbae jangan mau ditembak Cenyolll!_

_kampreeettaahsmadjabdkadbjAKnsbd!_

Kai terus komat kamit gak jelas. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau jadi pembantu Chanyeol selama sebulan. Dan—yeah, tapi ini sudah skakmat. Ia kalah cepat. _Sialan!_

Dan Baekhyun mulai berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, lalu tersenyum. Senyuman cantik nan imut sekaligus yang selalu membuat Chanyeol klepek – klepek. _Eyesmile-_nya jelas terlihat. Hingga akhirnya—

_PLAK! _

"….."

"…"

_Kriikk kriikk kriikk_

Hening.

Waktu seolah dihentikan oleh _time controller_.

Semuanya berhenti, kaget, melotot, gak percaya.

Hanya Jongin yang ngakak.

"_Nahlo mampus ditampar doi WAHAHAHAH!" _itulah raungan Jongin dalam hati.

Ditampar.

Iya ditampar. Chanyeol ditampar Baekhyun.

Dua tuyul yang lewat cuman bisa ngikut melotot sambil bilang '_WAKWAWWW'_

"Dasar gak sopan." dengus Baekhyun. Wajahnya garang lagi. "Inget, gue ini di sini berada dua tingkat di atas elu ya! Seenaknya aja main nembak orang. Lu kira gue _sunbae _murahan yang mau aje ditembak _hoobaenya?"_

Chanyeol cuman diem. Dia bergeming. Nyesek. Sakiit banget.

Satu kalimat terakhir sebelum Baekhyun beranjak dari kelas Chanyeol, "Malu – maluin dasar!"

_BRAK!_

Baekhyun menutup pintu—tepatnya membanting pintu—sampai menghasilkan debuman yang amat keras. Ia tidak peduli kalau nantinya pintu itu hancur, engselnya rusak, atau gagangnya patah. Yang Baekhyun pedulikan saat ini adalah _debaran jantungnya._

Debaran jantung.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Baekhyun daritadi berusaha menahan jantungnya agar tidak keluar dari tempatnya. Mulai saat Chanyeol tunduk, menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan—saat melihat wajah Chanyeol berharap agar ia mau menerima….

Dan berakhir dengan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kecewa.

Sekertaris OSIS itu lekas mengunci diri di toilet sekolah. Menangis, menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat barusan. Pada seorang Park Chanyeol, seorang _hoobae _yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun akhir – akhir ini.

Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu tentang perasaannya.

* * *

"Gimana lu? Berhasil?"

"Menurut lu?"

"Kagak. Hahaha"

"Nah itu tau."

"Diapain aje sama Kyungsoo sunbae?"

"Kaga diapa – apain sih. Gak sampe ditampar kek elu. Dia cuman diemin, trus plototin gue. Sumpeh dah serem."

"Kita jones dulu kali ye. Tapi gue sih yakin, suatu hari nanti, Baekhyun pasti nerima gue."

"Sama. Gue juga yakin kalo Kyungsoo hyung bakal mau sama gue hehe…"

"Jadi kita berdua fix jomblo nih?"

"Iye."

"Berarti kita jodoh, Ngin. Ohmygawd. Pacaran yok! Mumumu~"

"IYESIH JONES TAPI YA KAGAK GITU JUGA KELES. ANJER ENYAH LU DARI KEHIDUPAN GUE CENYOL HYUNGG!"

Memang ada beberapa yang gembira. Ada yang nyesek. Dan sialnya Chanyeol dan Jongin yang dapet gak enaknya. Suho dan Lay udah lama pacaran sembunyi – sembunyi, Kris dan Tao mulai akur, Sehun dan Luhan udah gak canggung lagi, bahkan Chen sukses nembak Xiumin dan Alhamdulillah diterima.

Dan percakapan duo jones (Chanyeol dan Jongin) berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C.H.S.B.**

**(Catatan Hati Siswa Baru)**

**=END**


	4. Author's note

**CHSB (Catatan Hati Siswa Baru)**

**EXO Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Author's note**

* * *

HOLAAAA WARGA FFN! LAMA TAK JUMPAA!

Haduuuhhh sebelumnya maaf nih odot baru update. Biasa lah, kurkul 2013 nyeret odot dari dunia ff/?

Jadi odot lamaaa banget ya gak muncul mhehehe xD

Eh btw ada yang masih inget ff ini nggak? Hihihi. Kalo lupa gak papa kok. Odot kan seterong/?

Terima kasih ya semua! Yang sudah repot – repot baca ff abal kepunyaan odot ini. Entah itu yang reviewers, favoriters, followers, atau mungkin silent readers, tetep bikin odot seneng kok! Mumumu buat kalian!

maaf kalau selama ini tulisan odot kurang berkenan, kesamaan sifat tokoh, menyinggung kalian atau gimana, hal ini terjadi secara TIDAK SENGAJA yaaa~ cerita ini odot dapet dari pengalaman pribadi, dipadu padankan dengan imajinasi liarna odot/?

jadilah CHSB!

Oh iya, ucapan terima kasih juga odot sampein ke temen odot (namanya Devi) yang udah nyaranin judul ff ini, juga cempluk (nama aslinya ayu, istri bbh yg ditinggal selingkuh tapi ia seterong mxml) si pembaca setia sama yang nyaranin endingnya gimana, dan tak lupa kakak kakak osis nya odot yang udah ngasih pengalaman seru tapi serem kayak gini... MUMUMUMU SEMUAA!

Nah, setelah update CHSB ini, odot bakal hiatus lagi. Entah sampai kapan. Jadi, untuk kelanjutan ff odot yang satunya _**(Unpredicta-Byun) **_itu, statusnya juga masih dipertanyakan. Apakah mau odot lanjut, atau berhenti sampai disitu…

_Ok! Kembali ke topik!_

Gimana nih pendapat kalian tentang chap terakhir ini?

Waktunya review?^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian dari odot. Wassalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**


End file.
